


Horror Stories

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Betrayal, Creating friendship, Dark, Death, Depressing, Depression, F/M, Fear, Fight back the tears, Fighting Back, Fighting back temptation, Fighting with inner-self, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Heart Break, High School, Hope, Hurt, LGBTQ Character, Lies, Loss, Loves, Lust, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Protection, Protective, Rape, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadmess, Secrets, Self Harming, Sex, Some sexy moments, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide, Suspense, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, disgust, obsessed, protecting, self hate, self hatred, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: What if what we see is just what our minds want to believe? That in reality it's nothing but darkness; our minds can't compute to it all, so it makes a better memory. What if nothing is what it really seems? That it's all nothing but pain, suffering, death, and revenge? It's funny what our minds can do to deflect from the endless nightmares





	1. Author's Note

This book is entirely OOC (out of character) so no one will truly be acting as thyself. Do know that

Each chapter is it's own story unless it is marked with a number in parentheses, which means it continues until you see an "(End)"

Also as I know people will be after me for this, EVERYONE WILL BE 18 AND UP IN THIS BOOK! EVERYONE WILL BE CONSISTING TO A RELATIONSHIP IF I PLANNED ON SHIPPING THEM FOR THE CHAPTER/STORY! DON'T LIKE THE SHIP, NOT MY FUCKING FAULT, DEAL WITH IT LIKE AN ADULT

I think that's it unless I think of something else to add on. Remember, TOUCHY SUBJECTS, you have been warned

This story consists more of darker issues such as rape, abuse, self harming, suicide. BUT it will have some of it's happier moments if I feel like it. So it does contain love, fluff, cuddles, and all of that


	2. He's Not My Son (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is getting a bit concerned as for a year he hasn't seen or hear Daniel. On his last resort, he called the Fenton's to get answers. What he didn't expect was a world of anger and a missing ghost on his hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: strong language, cussing, self harming, attempted suicide, depressed Danny, hurt Danny, pissed off Vlad, Vlad becomes a father figure for Danny, protective Vlad, NO SHIPPING IN THIS "STORY"

When Vlad noticed Daniel's lack of presence, he didn't think much. He knows the boy has a lot to deal with from school, graduation, his own nutty family, and fighting to protect Amity Park from ghosts. But it has been a year since he last saw much less heard anything from the boy and he grew a bit concerned. Going around the Ghost Zone, no one seems to know where Phantom is as they too haven't seen him for a year. _This_ didn't settle Vlad's nerves one bit as he makes his final decision to call the Fenton's

Between returning home and phasing back as Vlad to call, his worried increased to near panic and made him zoned out for a bit; thinking about the worst case scenario he's dead in a ditch and nobody knows where he is

"Hello?"

Vlad jolted with surprise to the voice before clearing his throat. "Maddie, such a pleasure to call you on short notice. But I'm just wondering about something, if alright with you"

"Oh of course, Vlad! And about your timing, it's not a bother to us. What's been going on?" Concerned laced with her question

"It's just been a while since I heard anything from Daniel and I know he is a busy badger with school, but I am getting concerned about him as it's been a year now and I haven't seen the boy anywhere." Vlad went on a semi vent. This boy will be the death of him soon enough

It grew quiet before what he heard turned his blood cold

" _That_ is not my son but a ghost for 3 years, Vlad! My baby died and has been replaced by a sick bastard who looks and sounds like our Danny!"

Vlad nearly dropped the phone, his chest tightening up with fear and so many questions. "Maddie, dear, I need to know what happened and where is this "ghost" portraying as Danny." His world was in a mix of burning anger and bitter coldness as for a year, Danny could've been seriously injured or he could really be dead before his parents realizing it really was their son. 'Badger what have you done...'

" _He_ said he needed to talk to us. _He_ didn't look good. Dark circles under _his_ eyes, paler than usual, and just the look of defeat, I held that monster thinking it was my boy! I was worried as I thought it was Danny and I begged him to talk to me on what's wrong. I never expected him to say he has been holding a secret for 2 years and went on explaining the ghost portal and how he was injured from it. I cried, Vlad! I cried as I thought I did this to my son! But no, he went off saying he was a ghost, _**half**_ ghost! Before he pulled away and transformed into that ghost boy! I didn't know what to believe but grabbed my gun. My son has been dead and I never knew it and I lost it. I shot Phantom, calling him a sick bastard and thinking it's funny to look like Danny, go to school like Danny, act normal like Danny! I told him I hope he burns in hell before firing one last time but he turned invisible. Wherever ghost boy was heading, I doubt he made it. He was bleeding so much after I was through with him. I'm sorry, Vlad"

Vlad didn't hear the apology as it meant nothing to him. He felt trapped, sick, and oh so angry. He has to find Danny and quick. Biting back a growl and him going Plasmius, "no, I should be sorry, Maddie. I'll leave you be, my dear. And thank you"

Maddie sighed heavily, "no thank you and be safe. Encase Ghost Boy is still out there." With that she hung up the phone, leaving Vlad to his thoughts before he snapped and phased to Plasmius

"I will find you and I will protect you, Little Badger." Plasmius hissed out as fire engulfs him and his mansion


End file.
